paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye's Cub Care
Characters Skye Aid Fauna Zuma Marshall Rocky Synopsis When Skye, Fauna, Zuma, and Aid are sent on a mission to help a baby lion, Skye is in charge of taking him back home to his mother. There's just one catch though, it's not going to be easy. Story On a summer day, Aid was playing pup pup boogie with Skye. He was currently in the lead, with Skye close behind. "You won't beat me Skye!" Aid said. "Oh we'll see about that Aid!" Skye said. Eventually, Skye caught up with Aid, but they were getting into the tailspin part. "Uh oh, you ready for this Skye?" Aid asked. "I sure am!" Skye replied. Soon both pups got into their tailspin positions, and performed it. While Aid stayed perfectly still, Skye started shifting in his direction, eventually crashing into him by mistake. "OOF!!" they exclaimed. "Hehehe! Sorry Aid." Skye said as she hopped off of him. "Th-that's alright Skye. I even mess up the tailspin e-every once in a w-while." Aid said as he recovered. Just then, Fauna raced in with news. "Hey, guys! I just heard from Mayor Goodway that a lion cub had just recently been found roaming around town. He appears to be lost." she explained. "Oh no! Poor cub." said Skye. "Wh-what are you going to do F-Fauna?" asked Aid. Fauna was confused. "What do you mean, what am I going to do?" she asked the Golden Retriever with an eyebrow raised. "I-I mean, what are we gonna do? S-sorry, I'm just nervous about a lion cub being trapped. Cause th-that means... there's an angry mother somewhere." Aid shivered. "Heheh! Oh Aid, we don't know if the mother is out there. She might not even be in town, or near it." said Fauna. "The bottom line is, we have to help it." said Skye. "Ryder is busy right now, so he says that you, Aid, Zuma, and me will help it." said Fauna. "Alright! What do we have to do?" Skye asked. "Unfortunately, he got curious and took a surfboard out to see, but that's where Zuma will come in. After he brings him back to shore, Aid will feed him to keep him calm. I'll put him in a cage, and you'll take him back to his family." Fauna explained. "Sounds like a plan! Right Aid?" said Skye. "O-oh, y-yeah. B-but what if he hurts me?" Aid asked nervously. "He's just a cub Aid. He won't hurt you." Fauna stated. "I guess you're r-right." Aid said. "A-alright, l-let's go and save that cub!" "Alright!" Skye and Fauna cheered, and went to get their gear on, along with Aid. Then they headed out to the beach, where Zuma was waiting. "Hey dudes! You weady?" he asked. "Weady! I mean ready!" said Fauna, before Zuma laughed. "Where's the c-cub?" Aid asked Zuma. "He's ovew thewe. Thankfully he's not that faw away, but I'd bettew huwwy if I we want to get him home." Zuma explained. "Alright Zuma! Do your stuff!" Skye said. "Let's dive in!" Zuma said, before heading out to sea on his hovercraft to get the lion cub. The cub meowed worriedly as he drifted further out into sea. But help was on the way. Zuma gets his hovercraft into the right position. "*bark* Buoy!" and Zuma lauched his buoy towards the cub, successfully catching it. "Alwight little dude, time to get you back to showe." Zuma said. The cub meowed curiously as Zuma took him back. Back at the beach, Skye Aid and Fauna were waiting. "I h-hope the cub is gentle." Aid said. "Being a cub, he's not really gonna be agressive." said Skye. Zuma then came back with the cub. "Hewe he is! Safe, and sound." he said. "Aww, he looks so cute!" said Fauna, showing her love for cats. "Alwight Aid,you got anything fow the cub?" asked Zuma. "I think so,let me see." Aid replied, and looked at his fruit dispenser, then his vegetable one. He returned to the group, with Fauna playing rough with the cub. "I know lions eat meat, but how does lettuce sound for a tide over?" he asked. "Lettuce will do! And it's only until we can get him home." Skye said to Aid. "Alright." Aid said, and headed back to his ambulance."*bark* Vegetable dispenser!" The ambulance activated the dispenser, and got ready for the vegetable Aid wanted. He pressed the lettuce button, and the dispenser released a bowl for Aid to put them in, then dispensed the lettuce. "Here you go! Lettuce for our cub friend!" Aid said as he brought the bowl over. "Eating right makes your day bright!" The cub walked over to it and took a bite of lettuce. It took a little bit of time him to taste it proprly, then he smiled and continued eatng. "Phew! I thought he'd be mad at me." Aidsighed. "Why would he be mad?" Fauna asked with a slightly tilted head. "Well, maybe he would know that I'm the one to give him ettuce, and be upset for it." Aid said. The cub, out of nowhere, tackled Aid to the ground. Aid was surpised. "H-hey! D-don't be mad at me, I just wanted to feed you." Aid panicked. But the cub wasn't mad, he in fact was trying to play with him, and started to lick his belly. "Ahahaheeheeheehee!! Hahahahahaaahaahaa!! Thahahahat tihihihihihickles cuhuhuhub!!" he giggled. "Heheh, he's having fun with you Aid!" giggled Skye. "Buhuhuhut, it- Ahahahahaha!! Ohohoho it tickles!! Hahahahahaha!! Aid laughed, and started squirming a bit. "Well, we have to return him home. So can you get him off of you?" Fauna asked. "Ihihihihi cahahahan't!!! Eeeeheeeeheehee!!!" Aid squealed. The tickling made it hard for him to move the cub off of him. Faina giggled and barked out her cage. She then placed some of the lettuce in it. The cub saw the lettuce and stopped licking Aid. He smiled and headed inside the cage and ate some more. Fauna smiled and closed the cage door. "Creature or critter, I'm no quitter!" Aid panted and tried to regain himself. "Haaa... hoooo! Tickles... always seem to.... woooo.... come after.... haaaa..... me." he said. The other three pups giggled at Aid's statement. "Well Aid, you can go take a bweak. This cub's going home!" Zuma said. "And I'm going to take him there!" Skye said as she did a backflip. "That's right! You ready Skye?" asked Fauna. "Uh huh! Let's take to the Skies!" she replied. And with that, Skye got her copter and flew over to the cub. She lowered the hook so Fauna can hook it on the cage. "Alright Skye, it's on!" Fauna said. "Thanks Fauna!" called Skye. "Where is his home?" "It's a mountain lion, so his home is in the mountains." Fauna called back. Alright! Ill be back!"Skye shouted down to her friends, and she lifted the cage into the air, and flew off to the cub's home. "Good luck Skye!" the pups called, and they headed home. As Skye was on her trip to the mountains, she started to think of something. "I hope that the mother won't be mad. Mother aniamls are very protective of their kids, and will get pretty upset if they're in trouble." she said. This thought hovered over her head for a bit, until something caught her ears. It was an eagle screeching. "Oh no! An eagle!" Skye exclaimed. The eagle screeched again, this time at Skye, and started going after her. "I can't let her hurt the poor cub." Skye said, and flew in the other direction. But the eagle gave chase. The cub was meowing out of surprise as he swayed inside the cage. Skye was trying hard to shake the eagle loose. "If I don't lose this eagle, I can't take the cub home." she said, and tried flew her copter down near some trees to try and shake the eagle off. "Must... lose... the eagle." Skye said as she swerved around the trees. And finally, the eagle lost interest, and stopped flying after Skye. The Cockapoo looked back to see if she was still there, and sighed in relief. "Phew! I thought I'd never lose her." she said, and resumed flying to the mountains. But before her relief could last long, she looked down to see if the cub was still okay, and gasped. "Oh no! Where's the cub?!" she exclaimed when she saw that the cub wasn't on the hook anymore. "I must've lost him when I was trying to evade that eagle." Skye assumed. "I gotta look for him!" And she flew her copter around and went higher into the air to find the cub. She used her goggles to get a closer view at the trees. "Oh little cub, where are you?" she said as she desperately searched for him. Skye looked high and low for the cub, until eventually, she heard cryful meows in the distance. "Hey, that sounds like the cub." she assumed, and flew in the direction of where the meows were coming from. Skye searched high and low for the cub, keeping a sharp ear on where the cries were. And eventually, she found the cub, witth his cage stuck on a tree. "There you are!" Skye said in relief, and flew over to the cub. The cub meowed upon seeing Skye, and the Cockapoo flew her copter down to where he was. "Don't worry little cub, I'll get you off of that tree in a jiffy!" she said. She then flew her copter up to get the hook back on the cub's cage. "He must've gotten snagged on that tree when I was trying to llose the eagle." Skye assumed as she got higher. When she got in position, she lowered her hook, and hooked it back onto the cub's cage. "There! Safe and sound." she said, and lifted the cub higher into the air. "Alright! Back to taking you home!" said Skye, and she started making her way to the mountain. A little ways into the trip, Skye looked ahead and saw storm clouds. "Uh oh. It looks like a storm is coming." she said. "I'd better hurry and get the cub to his mother." Skye picked up her flying pace, but the storm had a surprise for her. It started to blow strong wind in her direction, making flying all the harder. "Whooaaa! This wind is really strong! I better get low before something bad happens." said Skye, and she flew her copter down to the ground so she could let the storm pass by. Soon after she did, it started to rain and Skye was forced to seek shelter under a nearby tree. She then walked over to the cub, who was looking pretty nervous about the storm. "Don't worry little cub, the storm will pass by soon." she said comfortingly. But the cub gave her a worried look. Skye felt bad for the cub and sighed. "Well, as long as you choose to stay put, you can come out." she said, and opened the cage. Once the cub stepped out, he went over to Skye and snuggled with her. Skye blushed a bit when she saw what he did. "Awww, you just wanted someone to comfort you." she said. The cub nuzzled into Skye' right side, causing her to giggle a little. "Hehehehehe! That tickles!" she said while giggling. All the cub could do was tilt his head at Skye's response. He then went back to snuggling her side again, with the same results before occuring. "Hahahahaha!! Ihihit's okay Skye! Juhuhust lehehehet him snuggle you!! Heeheeheeheehee!!" Skye giggled. Finally, the cub went to sleep. Skye sghed in relief when he did, then decided to take a nap herself. A little later, the storm passed by, and the sun was shining again. Skye woke up with a yawn and saw the bright sky. "Good, the storm passed." she said quietly, as to not disturb the still sleeping cub. She moved slowly away from him, and opened the cage door. 'Now, I gotta wake him up.' she thought to herself, and picked up the remaining lettuce inside the cage and walked over to the sleeping cub. "Here you go little guy." she said softly. "Niiiiice freeesh lettuce." The cub slowly started to wake up, and smiled when he saw the lettuce. Skye walked backwards and led the cub all the way back to is cage. The Cockapoo then placed the lettuce inside, and the cub walked right in. Skye closed the cage with a smile. "Now, back to our journey to the mountains!" she said. "Let's take to the sky! And with that, Skye resumed her trip to the mountains, with the cub happily eating lettuce along the way. Back at the lookout, the pups were wondering if Skye was okay. After the storm they recently encountered, they began to get a little worried about her, and the cub. "I hope Skye's okay." said Zuma. "That was one pretty bad stowm." "Y-yeah, I remember when one storm c-caught me at a b-bad time. It was v-very strong." said Aid, remembering the time before the bear family took care of him a second time. "She's fine. Knowing Skye, she's probably on her way back by now." Fauna said, being positive. "Yeah, you're right Fauna. I-I gotta be positive about this." Aid said. "That's the spirit Aid!" Fauna said. "Say, wanna go play tag?" "Okay dudette! I'm it!" said Zuma, and Aid and Fauna giggled as they ran off. The Chocolate Lab laughed as he gave chase. Elsewhere, Skye was almost at the mountain. She felt happy to finally return the cub home. "Alright little cub, we're almost there!" she said. The cub meowed with a smile on his face as Skye approached the mountain. Then she spotted a cave, think that it's where the cub originally came from. "I think that's the cub's home!" she stated. After a little while longer, she finally made it. "Phew! We're here!" she said, and walked over to the cu, who looked eager to reunite with his mother. "Okay little guy, you can come on out now!" said Skye, and she opened the cage. The cub stepped out and entered the cave. Skye waited otside as she watched the cub disappear into the darkness of the cave. Soon, the mother mountain lion came out while happily licking her cub, who was overjoyed to see his mother again. Skye smiled when she saw the reunion. "Awww, that's so sweet." she said. Then the mother looked up at Skye, and started walking towards her. Skye became a little nervous, and started backing up towards her copter. "Ummm, what are you doing?" she asked with a nervous expression. Her question was answered when the mother mountain lion nudged her onto her back. Skye yelped when she did this. "Hey! What are you d-doing?!" she stammered. But before she could process what the mother was going to do next, she felt her start to lick her belly. "Hehehehehehehe!! Hehehehehey!! That tihihihickles!!" Skye giggled. The mother lion smiled as she kept lcking Skye's belly. And before Skye knew it, the cub joined in, and began licking Skye's hind paws. "Aheeheeheeeheee!!! Okay, that really tihihihihihickles!!!" she laughed harder, starting to tear up a bit. Next thing that happened, the cub playfully pawed Skye's sides, sending her into even more laughter. "WAAAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" she bellowed, and her tears started flowing down her face. And to add to it, the mother lion pawed at her belly as well. Skye's laughter echoed around the mountain. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! EEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!!! GGUHUHUHUYS!!! THAT TIHIHIHICKLES SO MUHUHUHUCH!!!" laughed Skye, and she squirmed around and cried profusely. This lasted about ten minutes. Skye was in a lot of tears. "OKAY OKAY OKAY!!! I GIHIHIHIVE UP!!!" she squealed. And finally, the two lions stopped tickling Skye, and stepped back. Skye panted heavily as she struggled to get up. "Ohhhh.... wooooo! That was.... a lot of..... haaaaa..... tickles." she said. The two lions smiled at her, and nuzzled her as a sign of thanks. Skye was surprisde at first, but then smiled warmly as they did. "Awww, you're welcome." she said. After that, she headed back to her copter and prepared to leave for home. Once she started it up, the cub meowed and the mother roared as she ascended. "Goodbye! And take care!" Skye called, and flew her way back to the lookout. Back at the lookout, Aid, Zuma, and Fauna were now playing pup pup boogie with Marshall, and Rocky. It was currently Marshall vs Aid. "Keep going you guys!" cheered Fauna. "Yeah, you dudes are doing gweat!" Zuma said. "Heheheh! Nice moves Aid!" complemented Marshall. "Th-thank you Marshall. Y-you're pretty groovy yourself." said Aid. Marshall and Aid giggled at the statement and kept playing. Then, Rocky heard something outside. "Hey you guys, do you hear that?" Aid stopped dancing just as they were getting ready to do the tailspin. "W-what is it Rocky?" he asked. "Whoa whoaaaa!!" exclaimed MArshall, and he tailspun right into Aid. "Whoops, sorry Aid." he said. "I-it's okay, you needed something soft to l-land on anyway." Aid stated, and he and Marshall shared a giggle. Then they heard Fauna exclaimed with joy. "Guys! It's Skye!" she yipped. "Skye!" Aid exclaimed, and he ran out with Marshall. Skye landed her copter down and hopped out, recieving a greeting by the five other pups. "Skye! You're back!" said Fauna. "Heheheh, you bet I am!" Skye said. "Fauna Zuma and Aid told us everything. Did it all go well?" asked Rocky. "It sure did. I had some rough spots here and there, but it all worked out in the end!" Skye explained. "Well that's good to heaw." said Zuma. "And, just to ask, whay kind of wough spots?" "That storm is a good way to start, and an eagle, and trying to find the cub after I lost him by accident. But like I said, it all worked out." said Skye. "W-was the mother mountain l-lion nice?" Aid asked. "She sure was! And she even tickled me as a way to say thanks for returning her cub." Skye replied. "O-oh, tiickling? Again?" Aid peeped. Marshall and Fauna laughed at this. "Yes, tickling!" Fauna said before tackling Aid and rubbing her paws on his belly. "Ahahahahahahaha!! Whihihihihihy mehehehehehee?!! Hehehehehehehe!!!" Aid laughed as he tried to push Fauna off, but couldn't. "So, they tickled you as a sign of thanks. Kinda like how Aid got tickled by those bears as a sign of you're welcome." said Marshall. Skye nodded with a smile. "Yeah, kinda like that." she agreed. "So Skye, now that you're back, you wanna play, or relax?" Rocky asked the cockapoo. "Weeelll, I may have gotten tickled silly, but some pup pup boogie would be nice!" Skye said. "That's gweat! We have the gameon inside." said Zuma. "I'm up for some more pup pup boogie!" declared Marshall. "Yipee!" Skye cheered while doing a backflip. She then turned to Aid who was still laughing from Fauna's tickling. "Hey Fauna, you wanna get back to playing pup pup boogie?" Skye asked. Fauna stopped tickling Aid and smiled. "Sure!" she said. "Let's go!" Aid panted as he got up. "A-alright. But no tickles!" he said, before laughing, and the others did the same. Ad then, they all headed inside with the newly returned Skye, and spent the rest of the day laughing and playing with each other. The End.